


How Far We've Come

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: An in depth look at what was going on through Team Avatar's point of view during Season 4, Episode 3: Coronation.I wrote this when the episode had originally premiered and had always intended to go back and write one for the entire season. Didn't quite happen and I recently found it again so I thought why not post it. Maybe I'll go back and finish it.





	How Far We've Come

_“Can you tell me what was ever special about me all this time?”_

 

**Korra**

 

_“Maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar.”_

She sat at the edge of the murky bank, knees drawn in close to her chest as she glared at her reflection. Toph was a crazy old swamp woman, what did she know? There was no way she wanted the poison in her body.

She was Korra after all, the Avatar. She did not shy away from anything, especially her duties. She had never backed down from a fight in her life. Despite her nerves (she’d never admit, even to herself, to being afraid) she had faced down Amon and stopped the Equalist movement. She had defeated Vaatu and her uncle. And she had willingly turned herself over to Zaheer for the sake of the Air Nation.

Her entire life had been spent to prepare her for her duties to the world.

And she hadn’t regretted it once even at everything being the Avatar cost her, her childhood, her bending, the loss of her past lives, and even the use of her legs.

_“Maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar.”_

Toph’s words floated through her head again. And she took an irritated swipe at the water, an angry ripple flowed through the pond.

Being the Avatar was all she knew. It was all she had ever wanted.

Wasn’t it?

  

* * *

**Mako**

After he was sure Wu was safe back in his room, Mako found himself feeling restless despite how tired he felt. And it wasn’t long before he found himself wandering the streets of Republic City. Despite the crowds of people and the liveliness, he had never felt so alone. And it was times like this that he missed the familiar, comforting weight of his scarf. He didn’t regret giving it to his grandmother though, she had needed it more than him.

He found himself taking a deep breath, inhaling deeply then releasing a breath of fire in agitation.

Looking up he found that he was just outside the pro-bending arena. And for the first time he realized just how much he missed it. He missed being in the spotlight as some hotshot athlete and being a part of Team Avatar, being in the middle of the excitement and helping to save the world. But most of all he missed Korra, she helped give his life purpose.

And at least then he mattered.

_“I’m making a difference out there! What are you doing?”_

Bolin’s words stung more than he had allowed his brother to see.

What was he doing?

Nothing, that’s what.

He should be out there, helping to find Korra and fixing the Earth Kingdom. Instead he was playing lackey to a joke of a prince.

 

* * *

**Bolin**

 

Bolin slammed the door to his private room in the train as he flopped down onto his bed. What did, Mako know anyway? He hadn’t been in the Earth Kingdom these last few years like he had. Hadn’t seen the poverty and violence. He had hated living through those conditions himself, and he wanted to make sure nobody else had to either. And with Kuvira he could make that a reality.

Why couldn’t they see that? He was helping people.

Frowning in frustration, he rolled over and pulled a tattered photo from under his pillow. It had been taken three years ago, right before Opal left for the Northern Air Temple. His arm was slung casually over Opal’s shoulder, Mako on his other side with Asami and Korra linked together next to Opal.

He hastily crumpled up the picture and threw it across the room in agitation. Those days were over and he hadn’t had much of a purpose since Korra left.

And here Kuvira needed him, the first person to ever need him really. All he had ever been was a burden to his brother and dead weight on Team Avatar. He was a joke.

_“Will you help me make history, Bolin?”_

He had a purpose here. He meant something for once.

But when he closed his eyes, Opal and Mako’s disappointed gazes were all he could see. And he wondered what Korra would think if she saw him now.

  

* * *

**Asami**

She had been hoping the two brothers would want to get together after the coronation. Maybe grab a bite to eat, catch up, and talk about Korra’s whereabouts (hoping that they would come together to track her down themselves). Instead she was back at her apartment, absentmindedly looking over another bid for a job Future Industries had already pretty much secured.

Over the years she had found herself taking on multiple projects, attempting to keep busy until Korra returned.

Sighing dejectedly, she tossed the file back on her desk and pulled out her sketchbook. It wasn’t a very well known that she actually liked to draw. In fact, she was sure only Meelo knew. The young airbender had caught her sketching several times when she lived on Air Temple Island, and had even managed to teach him a thing or two while Korra was recovering (it had been a great distraction at the time).

She was tempted to pull out the letter, not that she really needed to. She had read it so many times she could probably recite it by heart.

No, she shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. Korra knew what she was doing. And she should just have faith that she would return soon.

Asami let out another frustrated groan when she found that she had inadvertently drawn the profile of the Avatar.


End file.
